


Bookshelves and Lovetales

by prettypleasemomo



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypleasemomo/pseuds/prettypleasemomo
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu see each other every Saturday at pledis library but this Saturday is a little different





	Bookshelves and Lovetales

**Author's Note:**

> Here Mingyu is Wonwoo's senior at university.  
> Lol Mingyu sunbaenim kkk.

 

 

 

It was raining quite heavily that saturday.The radio on the bus was playing some old songs from the 90's that Mingyu could bet the children of nowadays wont even know about.Maybe his own classmates wont know about them too.the weather forecasts said that it will rain quite heavily from the evening.It was only 4PM now.

 

 

 Mingyu got off the bus as he reached the bus stop.the distance from the bus stop to the library wasn't a very long yet not a very short journey .He ran inside the library.

He didnt really expect anybody to come in this rainy weather.Obviously there are better things to do at home like munching some cookies while watching a good movie or even taking a nap.But he would be lying if he said he didn't expect that boy from his junior year here,even today.

And as expected that boy with dark short hair was there in the right end with his favourite backpack (or maybe it was the only one he owned).

They didn't make eye contacts very often.sometimes their eyes just met and that didnt last long as that boy would always be the first one to move his gaze from Mingyu to the book on his table.

But Mingyu has stole glances of the said boy a lot of times.And according to Mingyu "that boy has very beautiful eyes,they are really beautiful" as he told Jeonghan the other day.Jeonghan would just laugh and say "Talk to him!"

But Mingyu never did.

 

There was actually no one except Mingyu and that boy in the library today.

Mingyu was actually trying to find "The story of us and that Winter sunset" by Yokoshima Naruko.He has read almost every writing of the author.So Mingyu was just walking from this shelf to that shelf and finally found it.

Mingyu with the book in his hand looked at the boy after few time wondering what might be the boy reading.He squinted his eyes with munching his lips in curiosity.

Then after trying really hard Mingyu could see the author's name.It was Yokoshima Naruko.

' _He got a nice taste!_ ',Mingyu chuckled.

 

 

 

"You also like Yokoshima Naruko?" Said Mingyu to the boy while showing the book in his hand.

The other boy just shyly nodded and smiled.

"Can I sit here",said Mingyu pointing at the opposite side of the table where the boy was sitting.

"Of course,sunbaenim!" smiled the boy,"I saw you at our senior year at our university"

Wonwoo actually had a very liking feeling towards the older male but was too shy to approach.

Mingyu was glad the boy knew him!

"Oh.I am Mingyu.u can call me Mingyu Hyung"Mingyu said shyly.

"My name is Jeon Wonwoo",Wonwoo blushed.

' _Wonwoo,thats a cute name_ ' Mingyu thought.

 

 

 

Mingyu should have brought the umbrella.He thought himself as a fool for not bringing it.What was he even thinking while getting out of his house.Mingyu was actually disappointed at himself now standing under the roof of some closed candy store as it looked like.

If he had to cover the distance from the library to the bus stop he would be drenched so badly that he was sure he'd be sneezing all the way the next day.

While Wonwoo was actually getting out of the library with an umbrella like a smart boy as he seemed.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu as Mingyu flashed a bright smile.Wonwoo walked to him.

"Hyung,Which way are you going?" Asked Wonwoo smiling hoping to walk with Mingyu if he could.Wonwoo was actually glad the older approached him.

"Ah to the bus stop actually" Mingyu said pathetically.

"I actually live a few blocks away from the bus stop,we can share the umbrella"Wonwoo proposed with hopeful eyes.

Mingyu being the taller one took the umbrella on his hand as they were walking by the sideways.

"Hyung,What are you doing tomorrow?"asked Wonwoo 

"Nothing actually."Mingyu replied.

"Can we go for a coffee then?" Wonwoo asked as his cheeks were at the highest shade of red,which didnt go unnoticed by the taller boy.

They were in the bus stop and exchanged each others number.

"So tomorrow 7pm?" Wonwoo asked shyly.

"Yes.I will text you later"said Mingyu while getting on the bus.

While Mingyu sat at the window seat he kept looking at the fading figure of the smaller boy waving at him.

Mingyu felt quite glad looking at the rain that splattered on the window that he was not the only one on feeling the crush.

Midway on his long journey to home he felt notification on his phone,

-" _Hello its Wonwoo! :-)"_


End file.
